


When The World Becomes A Fantasy

by ContainThisOrItWillGetGay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beast Kink, Bottom Percival Graves, Cum Play, Dom Newt, Established Gramander, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, Kinky Husbands, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not to be confused with watersports, Oral Sex, Orgy, Percy Gets All The Dicks Including The Not-Dicks, Praise Kink, Rimming, Tentacle Porn, Voyeurism, Water Sex, slight Breeding Kink, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContainThisOrItWillGetGay/pseuds/ContainThisOrItWillGetGay
Summary: Aurors needed training in all terrains and possibilities. That’s what Percival had told him, to keep themselves sharp and ready for the impossible. Newt knew the mentality, his brother was much the same - he didn’t honestly expect for Percival to note that it would be done in the deep lake at their home.A water session, he’d commented, with this gleeful look upon his face and Newt had agreed for the usage in amusement.Percival had absolutely no idea of his plan, but oh that was half the fun.His husband had admitted some months ago to the idea. Having Newt before his team, Newt having him in return. A surprising little streak for exhibitionism - not that Newt would fault it, not when the very image it conjured had him rumbling in excitement.So he knew Percival would be quite alright with it, if not a little startled.





	When The World Becomes A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> PLEASE BE AWARE THIS FIC CONTAINS SEXUAL RELATIONS BETWEEN A HUMAN AND A MAGICAL CREATURE. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR TYPE OF THING, PLEASE CLICK AWAY.
> 
> For [LadyOfTheShrimp](https://ladyoftheshrimp) On tumblr, who prompted "Newt takes gillyweed so he can deepthroat Percival underwater" and likely didn't expect a 3k beast kink mess of a drabble.
> 
> I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about this one, but I'm putting it up for now so - Enjoy!
> 
> Come and see me on Tumblr, to request more [ContainThisOrItWillGetGay](https://containthisoritwillgetgay)
> 
> Currently Unbetad, sorry for any mistakes.

Aurors needed training in all terrains and possibilities. That’s what Percival had told him, to keep themselves sharp and ready for the impossible. Newt knew the mentality, his brother was much the same - he didn’t honestly expect for Percival to note that it would be done in the deep lake at their home.

A water session, he’d commented, with this gleeful look upon his face and Newt had agreed for the usage in amusement. 

Percival had absolutely no idea of his plan, but oh that was half the fun. 

His husband had admitted some months ago to the idea. Having Newt before his team, Newt having him in return. A surprising little streak for exhibitionism - not that Newt would fault it, not when the very image it conjured had him rumbling in excitement. 

So he knew Percival would be quite alright with it, if not a little startled. But he did make the cutest expression when genuinely surprised, given it happened so little.

Newt was, of course, careful enough to approach the very small group of Aurors Percival would be training first - to be sure no one was bought into anything unwillingly. They were old friends, had trained together and lost touch for a while. But now with Percival back in the field, they were very much a tight knit group. 

And apparently all the more willing to watch Percival be fucked within an inch of his life.

Newt would very much agree with the enthusiasm, beaming as he got home - but to the suspicion of his partner. All in good time, Newt had grinned to himself. It would be worth the wait.

The one small obstacle to get out of the way was warming up. He wasn’t crude enough to drag Percival onto an arse full of tentacles without ensuring he was very much enjoying himself. But, well, it was a difficult feat to imagine when hip to neck deep in water and pretending it wasn’t happening at first.

The answer, as it often did, came to Newt in his case. In that moment six feet deep, ensuring Octi the Giant Squid was well prepared for his gift, breathing through the use of Gillyweed. And - well, he stared at the deep red appendage curling about his wrist, pulling him gently in. 

That would do  _ perfectly _ .

So the stage was set, Octi was eager despite the temporary move and Newt slipped into the water to wait. 

He’d taken about two hours worth of the weed just to be safe, and relaxed in the soft sand at the bottom of the lake, giggling bubbles and teasing along Octi’s tentacles as they watched the surface above.

Newt gave it a little while as he saw movement in the shallower end, let Percival get comfortable, cocky and sure. Waded out until the water was just under his shoulders - plenty to cover Newt who slipped between legs, drumming playfully over Aurors thighs to let them know it was beginning.

Octi awaited in deeper water, and Newt pressed up before Percival, listening to the muffle of his voice lecturing and lecturing. He’d heightened his hearing as best he could, wanting to be able to keep an ear out for any discomfort or change of mind.

His entire body jerks when Newt cups his cock and squeezes, Newt smirking when an Auror asks if everything is alright - almost ecstatic as they do - Newt palming over Percival’s cock, the heat of his mouth moving over wet fabric, rasping his tongue over him, hands slipping about to squeeze at the firm globe of his arse, unable to help teasing when Percival jumps again. 

When Newt finally looks up through his lashes Percival is stealing a glance down at him, a faint pinkness to his cheeks and a tightness to his jaw. He gives a look that’s mightily unamused and a touch questioning but Newt can feel him stiffening against his lips. Sweet thing, Percival holds so much control and so much power and he’s so easy stripped of it with a mouth on his cock. 

Newt sucks through fabric and Percival’s hips rolls ever so slightly into the movement. He’ll admit perhaps, to feeling a little smug about it - hooking his fingers through black trunks and slipping them eagerly down, vanishing them as they reach knees, just to hear Percival swear before hastily saying everything was fine. 

Newt couldn’t help his satisfaction that this was going very much as planned, loving the way Percival was shifting to rock into his palm, stomach clenching when Newt curled his fingers about his cock, moving his tongue over the flushed tip, trailing kisses over him for a moment, just easing his partner into things, letting him think he was being so very subtle.

But Newt was always one for trying to crack that stubborn mask of perfection, and he parts his lips, pushing down in a sudden move, taking the heat of Percival’s cock into his mouth and deeper.

It was very odd, breathing when knowing you’re surrounded by water, and yet everything was clear as day. Magic was a beautiful thing but the choked sound Percival gives - a hand coming down fast to grip tight at Newt’s curls is far more magical in his opinion. Looking up to his partner with a playful wink, working his throat and swallowing hard, Newt drags his tongue over the length of him as he pulls off. Percival forced to bring his hand away if he doesn’t want to give away what’s happening - unbeknownst to him of course, that his Aurors already knew.

Newt tries not to give a little snort when O’brien comments cheerfully about Percival looking a tad flushed, pushing back down, bobbing his head, sucking sweetly at the tip before swallowing all of him once more. He moves about the water slowly, slipping from Percival’s cock to behind him, palming at a beautifully curved arse, pulling apart cheeks to admire the man, licking over his lower lip before leaning in, dragging his tongue over his hole.

Percival moans then, followed by a clearing of throat and a sharp order to aim better, but Newt knows the Aurors are becoming distracted, can see their excitement, Octi swaying under him from the heady taste of arousal that must be quickly filtering through the water.

Usually Newt would take hours in truly appreciating Percival like this, have him cumming untouched, clenching about his tongue, rocking back in his desperation for more. But there isn’t quite the time for hours of play, and Newt gets to be greedy, gripping roughly at his cheeks as he fucks his tongue into him, flicking it over the rim, curling in the way he knew drove his husband mad. 

He’s beautiful really, from the way he fights not to tremble, the way he keeps his command despite falling week under Newt’s touches. He couldn’t wait to see him held high and bred until he was gaping and leaking from a rough fuck. 

Newt has to focus for a moment to slick up his fingers, twisting and rolling his tongue before pulling away, pressing a sweet kiss to the base of Percival’s spine as fingers press against him. He was always just a touch loose from how Newt couldn’t resist having him constantly. Or one of his creatures hungry to join in, forgetting their manners as they rut him - and Newt slips two fingers into him, trailing kisses up his lower back, rocking them deep, spreading the digits wide as Percival gives up all pretence, gasping and arching. Hissing a demand to know what Newt was doing.

He smiles a little in amusement when one of the Aurors happily comments that he was putting on a show, Percival’s noise of confusion swallowed by a wrecked cry when Newt fucks a third finger into him, merciless in how he grinds into Percival’s prostate, nipping at his hip, reaching about to grip at a leaking cock, stroking slow and teasing.

And still, Percival didn’t say no. Didn’t call it off, didn’t give any sign of thinking about doing so - Newt’s own cock throbbing at how eager his partner was to be shown off, yet so unwilling to ask for it.

It’s alright though, Newt would always want to show people who he belonged to. 

Something smooth brushes over Newt’s thigh, little suckers against his skin and he pauses when he realises that Octi is becoming impatient, reaching down to stroke over the appendage - thumbing the curved tip affectionately, giving one last grind of his fingers before pulling away from Percival and slipping back, pleased by the frustrated growl it earns him. 

_ “Go on then.”  _

The words are murmured to the creature who moves across the bottom of the lake, reaching up eagerly. Newt watches enraptured as dark red and black tipped tentacles work their way up Percival’s legs, suckers playing over skin, teasing up his thighs as the wizard above jumps, hissing a sharp “What the-” 

It only takes seconds for Octi to have a strong enough grip to haul Percival above the water line, Newt pushing to follow, giggling breathlessly as he hits real air, smile innocent as Percival writhes in the beasts hold. 

“ _ Newt _ !” 

He hums a little at Percival harsh shout of surprise, tilting his head when the man’s cock all but drips in excitement, cheeks a rosey red - a very rare sight, and oh how he loved it.

“Kitten, Octi is going to fuck you and your Aurors are going to watch their darling Director spread his thighs and take it like a good boy. Any objections?” 

The words are teasing, but a genuine ask for permission. Watching Tentacles wrap fast about Percival, moving over his chest, suckers tugging on nipples. Newt knew from experience it was like cool mouths against your chest, bruising, leaving you sensitive and swollen as they play and Percival jerks against it, breathing hard. “

Blue sparks if you need to stop, sweetheart, you know the rules.” 

Newt beams when Percival doesn’t object, despite being fully capable of saying no. And he knows his partner, the annoyed silence is usually a plea for more - their safe action well in place.

“ _ Fuck _ , look at him.” 

Newt cocks his head in agreement when Sweeney groans the words, biting his lip as tentacles slip between Percival’s cheeks, spreading him open and teasing about his hole. 

“Absolutely stunning.”

He had to agree, a fascination of Percival like this, strong thighs held open, dark hair damp and curling at his forehead, skin flushed - he made the prettiest picture, brows drawn in pleasure, mouth swollen from teeth slack and damp. 

“Newt?” 

Newt glances back, only for a moment, unable to truly keep his eyes from the picture of Percival taking the beast for the first time, crying out as the tentacle pushes deep, forcing his hole open wide, the rasp of suckers making Percival’s thighs shake as his hips roll with instinct, pushing pack into the feeling, head dropping, going pliant in Octi’s hold. 

_ Breathtaking _ . 

“Please, Merlin can we have a go when your little friend is done?” 

Newt blinks at that, he hadn’t thought of the Aurors fucking Percival once Octi was finished. Dragging his eyes over his lover, admiring the way he moaned for each hard thrust, the way his hands curled about the tentacles pressing into them, pink tongue teasing the tip of one out of curiosity, a little look of smugness when the beast visibly shudders from it. 

“ _ If _ he agrees, certainly.” 

The idea was very much an appealing one and Newt makes a little amused sound when O’brien presses up against his back, palming at his hips with a groan. 

“Are you two always such fuckin’ teases?” 

Newt gives a little sound of sympathy, reaching back to curl his fingers in the Aurors hair, gripping tight and wrenching back, forcing him around as the man gives a surprised sound. 

“Very much so, now behave.” 

Newt tilts his head up, gaze flicking back to Percival who’s lashes had fluttered open, little whimpers leaving him as Newt raises an eyebrow in wait. 

“ _ Please _ , damn you, Newt, please!” 

Morgana help him but he was weak. 

“Cum for us, Percival.” 

Newt drags a thumb over O’briens lower lip the man looking terribly flustered, it was very sweet - though he wasn’t much surprised, everyone always seemed to expect him to be quite submissive. 

Percival is a mess, an absolutely  _ lovely _ mess, cum coating his skin, The Giant squid fucking two tentacles into him, holding him open for the thick jut of his cock. It looked much like the others, but lacked the bumps of suckers. Smooth, dripping cum down the length of it. Percival spills over the edge a second time as the beast pushes inside to fill him, and Newt moves through the water, his own cock heavy - but he could wait, he was very much enjoying seeing Percival ruined. 

“Mercy -” 

Percival was clearly rather blissed from the way the creature had him, his chest puffy, smearing kisses over a small tentacle that traces his lips, smearing the cum from his stomach across his own mouth. 

Newt has to reach down, squeeze his own cock and remind himself to wait. Wait for the heat of him about him, for the way Percival moaned his name so perfectly, the way he demanded more from them with every thrust.

Octi - like the true sweetheart he is - was ever so careful as he lowered Percival on Newt’s command. Percival’s thighs coated with cum, skin flushed as the man groaned, placed down in shallower water, coaxed onto his knees with the waterline lapping gently at his skin from all the movement.

Newt gets to him first, dragging his fingers over a sharp chin, leaning down to kiss him softly - tasting the salt and water on his lips, breathing out about how good he’d been, how well he’d taken everything. 

Percival gives a little sound in answer, closing his eyes and sucking in air for a moment. There’s the slightest smile when Newt presses another kiss and tells him how he looked like that, desperate, wild - a beautiful thing. Dark eyes turn to his Aurors at the sound of a whimper. They were waiting in quiet excitement behind Newt, eyeing Percival with a raw sort of want.

Newt can only look amused, pressing his thumb between Percival’s lips, dragging his eyes over him and checking he really was alright to do so. When Percival’s hips rock back slightly, an instinctive thing the man did - displaying himself, wanting it - Newt knew he was more than up for a few more rounds.

“Will you help them, kitten? They’ve been so well behaved. Don’t you think they deserve a reward from their leader?”

There’s a beat before Percival grunts, spreading his thighs slightly, a look of faint satisfaction amongst the anticipation. 

“Go on then, greedy bastards.” 

Newt smiles in approval, and Percival tilts his head up slightly as Newt sinks to his knees before him, dragging his fingers through dark hair, allowing him more sweet, slow drags of his mouth. He gasps into it when O’brien pushes into him, hands gripping at hips, dragging Percival back onto his cock with a drawn out moan. 

“Fuck boss, you sure know how to treat a guy.” 

Percival snorts, but his hands grab for Newt’s thighs, nails biting slightly as the man starts thrusting into him, fucking through the mess of cum, staring down at Percival’s arse as he takes him. Newt knows the look, a touch of awe - Percival would be gaping, slick and hot about him.Percival moves with the frantic fuck and the poor men have been so strung up, watching heatedly as their Director took and took, begging for more each time. 

Newt is rather impressed at their restraint, lasting long enough to paint Percival’s skin in cum, over his lower back, thighs and arse. He’s gotten that look about him now, glassy eyes, swollen lips. High on pleasure and Newt soothes touches over him, presses a kiss to his forehead. Percival always one to try and take more, to push himself further and he drops his head against Newt’s stomach, panting heavily as the fourth Auror presses into him, thumbing over his rim. 

“He’s loose, fuck me Perc - I knew you said you could take a hit but this is something else.” 

Percival gives a breathless laugh, followed by a drawn out moan and Newt is aching to be inside of him, to remind Percival that all the fun he’s having would be nothing compared to how Newt would have him. 

Percival is so easy to lift when Daniels slips out of him, adding to the cum leaking from his hole and his head drops back against Newt’s shoulder when he coaxes him into his lap, enjoying the slap of water on skin as he circles the head of his cock against Percival’s rim.

“Thank your workers for treating you so well, kitten.” 

The words are low by Percival’s ear and Newt hides a smile at the way Percival remains stubbornly quiet. Terrible little thing for resisting admitting he enjoyed it. Newt snaps his hips up hard, his growl mingling with Percival’s half scream, so sensitive from such rough fucks, grabbing back for Newt’s curls, fighting to clench around him despite the looseness of his body. 

_ “Say it.”  _

Percival shivers at the warning in Newt’s voice and he curls a hand about the man’s throat, something possessive in the grip, forcing his head up to the men who are all but grinding against each other, watching eagerly. 

“Thank you.” 

Percival grits the words, jolting when Newt grips his thighs to lift him, dropping him down onto his cock. It was far beyond worth the wait, Percival felt incredible, and the hoarse sounds he was giving only drove Newt higher. 

“Good boy, now tell them you’re mine.” 

He gives a little squeeze to the man’s throat, and it’s enough - Percival cumming weakly over himself, head lolling cheeks stained pink as he breathes the promise.

Newt knows he’ll pay for it when Percival gets his hands on him later, but he couldn’t find it in him to care, a vicious sort of pleasure curling in him at the words.

_ “I’m yours. _ ” 

Newt mouths over his shoulder, biting sharply at skin, his thrusts becoming stuttered and messy as heat laces down his spine, nails biting slightly into skin, Percival’s fucked out sounds sending him rapidly to release.

His magic washes over Percival, cleaning the cum from him, leaving him entirely bare for Newt to force himself into him and fill him himself. A low snarl leaving his throat as he rocks his hips through the pleasure, grinding his cum into him.

He’s barely coming down from his high when the aurors drop down into the water, all of them leaning against each other with matching grins, giving lazy highfives - O’brien asking for a smoke only to be reminded they’re naked in a lake by Jones.

“I’d say that was a pretty successful session.” 

Sweeney’s words are cheeky and Newt can feel the moment Percival flicks back from entirely orgasm high and submissive to Director again. 

“Don’t get cocky, you think you’re done? You’re each running ten laps about the mooncalf hill after this.” 

Newt hides his laugh against damp skin, a faint flush on his cheeks when the Aurors whine for Newt to fuck him back into niceness. Loveable idiots, the lot of them.


End file.
